Electrical Secrets
by Katara Falcon
Summary: the organization has fallen, however, there's some trouble rounding up the stragglers - and when Gin is caught, secrets start pouring out, and Shinichi is caught in the tide...   shinichi/ran, gin/vodka
1. Felled and captured

**i own nothing and everything. :D the concept is mine, plz donot stealz.

* * *

**

_'thoughts' _**human and animal  
**

**_'between' _-a fictional language that allows humans to speak with animals, and vice versa**

**'this is bold' animals speaking**

* * *

Shinichi and Ai ruffled through the ruined leftovers of the organization's office; specifically, that person's office. The man was already on death row's first room. There was going to be no escape for the leader. What they were looking for now was the classified notes that held the secrets they'd been searching for; specifically the cure to the apotoxin.

The teen-aged detective fiddled with a locked cabinet that was partially buried under burnt rubble. The cabinet itself seemed to have sustained no damage. It finally opened... in a flurry of hastily stowed files and photos that exploded out. Apparently the locking mechanism hadn't been used; the cabinet was just over-filled.

However, several pictures looked familiar, and he scavenged the associated sheets. However, Ai was faster. She stared at him as she wrested the papers from his hand, and replaced it with a small metal case.

"Apparently they continued my research afterwords." was her only way of explanation. Kudou accepted the case, and peered inside. A single capsule rested in fitted velvet casing. He looked back at the scientist. She said nothing. It was more than obvious that she wanted HIM to have it. She had nothing to go back to, just a future to look forward to, one that didn't involve her returning to her 18 year old self.

"So where do you think they all went?" he asked softly, referring to the MIA members of the organization. All but vermouth and Anokata had up and vanished near immediately as soon as the attack began.

"We'll never know." she replied, her tone as bland as ever, though her wry smile and the sparkle in her eyes told Shinichi that she knew exactly where they had gone, and she wouldn't be the one to tell him, if he ever found out. The detective sighed in defeat, and together they headed out to meet the police, whom were wrapping up the investigation.

* * *

Gin swore loudly as the officers dog-piled him, forcing him to the earth. His others were long gone, safe, and untraceable. He, however, would remain, as long as he could. As he was cuffed, he caught the glimmer of golden eyes in the dark trees. His own narrowed, they were supposed to run, not watch him be manhandled... oh well, so long as his watcher stuck to the trees. He did, even as the long-haired assassin was loaded into the armored van and trucked away.

The ride was a short one. They'd been warned not to take risks, and take risks, they did not, every minute on the road was a chance at the cargo or the driver being sniped, or convenient engine failure, or a blown tire. Their prey wasn't to escape.

The inspector was most pleased to see Gin. Gin angered him by spitting on those highly polished shoes. He'd go quietly, yes, however, there was nothing said about his behaving like a PERFECT angel... he snarled as the inspector slapped him. Had vodka been there, he'd know he'd killed the man's ex wives ex husband. But he didn't, and was left to wonder if a little saliva was worth the bruise.

"Strip him, search him, get him a bloody haircut, and then bring him to the questioning room." came the curt order. The men surrounding gin didn't take their eyes off him, or move their weapons. They just followed orders. Gin was relieved of his jacket, and knocked to the ground as he fought to keep his hat on. The 12 men immediately overpowered him.

There was immediate reaction as the room filled with the sizzle of burning cloth and flesh as arches of electricity rebounded from the fallen assassin to the floors and walls, to return to their starting point.

* * *

Shinichi reveled at being able to reach the sink and upper cupboards once again without a boost. Chips apparently didn't go bad, he found out as he opened a 3 year old bag and sampled the contents. There was no real food in the area, but this was better than nothing. Returning to his righteous body had left him hungry.

A sudden knock at the door, however, ruined his mood slightly. For surely it was Ran, and she was going to be demanding answers, likely with big, teary eyes at that. Not to mention leaving him with several bruises.

However, there was an officer on his doorstep instead. He was holding a small animal carrier, which thrashed wildly as the creature within protested at the confinement. Whatever it was, it was hidden from view, though the rabid snarls and hisses were not appealing. The man looked happy as he passed Shinichi the carrier roughly, and made a break for the cop car at the end of the drive.

Shinichi swallowed hard. He set the carrier on the floor inside, and then retreated for a moment. The little animal flipped the thing over twice, before realizing it was no longer on the move, and grappled with the door. A cat, a very pissed off cat, to be certain, but a cat none the less. Dagger-like claws and razor sharp teeth alike focused on the latch. A very smart cat. Most would've been less focused in their fury. Retrieving his mother's oven mitts, he knelt beside the wire door.

It flung open, and the black and white blur streaked into freedom, only to be caught up in gloved hands, much to its dismay. Shinichi was immediately surprised at the size of the creature. For an animal, it was small... for a housecat...

Two feet, at the very least, at the shoulder. A solid 40 lbs minimally; mostly fur and muscle. The fur itself was resembling of tabby, white stripes over a black... or maybe dark brown coat. The tail was that of a short-hair, however, the rest of the feline was fluffy, a ruffle on the scruff resembling of a white man. White stomach and paws, but black toes.

And not impressed at all. It had sat still for a moment, rumbling a warning at its newest captor. Then the growl erupted into a venomous hiss, and struck.

The cat was released as Shinichi yelped in pain, clutching his cheek and chin. Four bloody claw marks now grazed his chin. He'd been lucky, he knew. The cat could seriously maim a man if it wanted... but why had the police force given it to HIM of all people? Was it something to do with...?

The organization... men and women who didn't exist... who couldn't be traced... who left none to trace...

His eyes met the cats. His heart stopped for a moment, as his own calculating blue met the icy green of the world's most wanted man; Gin.

* * *

**new story! 3 am! happy happy joy joy~! :D**

**in other news, i have a laptop, so i will be updating better! 83**

**this story is actually the basis on an orginal webcomic ive been working on, which can be found at 'to be a spy . smackjeeves . com' without the spaces, no www or anything. :)**

**r&r peeps~! -heart-**


	2. it's all dumped on me

**i own nothing except teh plotz :D**  


* * *

The assassin was sitting on his couch back, licking roughly at his paws, his eyes never leaving the idiot boy. Even as he cleaned, his trained body never stopped looking intimidating...

Shinichi stood, and took a step back, his eyes never straying from the feline that had taken over his living room. He was scared - the organization was missing-! _Well, apparently they FOUND one._ The logical half of his mind stated irritably. He swallowed. Well, wasn't THIS a pleasant surprise.

Ai arrived to check up on her pet detective an hour later. Shinichi and gin had come to a truce of sorts. Gin accepted that the other didn't exist, and Shinichi veered clear of wherever the cat was. Ai didn't see the houseguest perched atop the kitchen cabinets when she entered the room. However, she did feel him, as he hit her scalp upon recognizing her.

Shinichi acted before he thought. Still wearing the oven mitts, he grabbed the broom, and took a swing at the feline attacker. Ai, swearing liberally, ducked in time to send the assassin skidding across the floor. Unimpressed, Gin circled, staying well out of range of the idiot boy's weapon. Personal interest; he wasn't scared of any cleaning utensil.

Shinichi pressed a towel to Ai's hands, the cuts were deep, but not threatening, or numerous. None would scar. She swore again, and then glared at the detective.

"WHERE THE FRICKING HELL DID YOU GET /THAT/?" she demanded.

"Police dropped him off and ran before I could get an answer. Didn't realize it was him until he was already released... and I'm not going to be the fool who tries to put him back IN the kitty carrier..." Shinichi stated. He swatted at Gin, whom was drawing close again. The feline meowed tauntingly as he dodged the broom with ease of practice.

"No instructions?" Ai asked softly, a deadly gleam entering her eye. "Then you should get rid of him. Tie him to a bumper, or drown him in the toilet or throw him out a 4th story window tied in a burlap sack, just /remove/ him."

"Ai-kun, that would be inhumane. I mean, I don't know what in hell happened to turn him into a cat, but-"

"This is his natural form, how he was borne. And 'inhumane'? Kudou, do you think /that/ has been doing for YEARS? Clothing the poor and assisting the weak?" the fun-sized scientist stated angrily.

"Ai, they probably want me to hold him till he's tried. And chances are, he'll be tried as human, and as such if I kill him, I'll be tried for manslaughter! At the very least animal abuse! I will not go to jail for /his/ sake."

* * *

Gin was amused by this conversation pertaining to him. However, Sherry was still alive, in this degrading form at least, and with /some/ spilt blood. He'd enjoy a finger or two for the day's efforts. The idiot boy was ignoring him now, focusing on Sherry, an amateur mistake.

However, distractions were in greater quantity in his feline body, and the breeze from the door opening itched at his whiskers. Rushing around them, he made a break for freedom. Sherry could... and /would/ die at his hands, however, he would do so when not in the 'care' of the idiot teen. However, he was interrupted by a skillfully placed foot. The silver bullet's girlfriend. /joy/.

Ran stooped, and picked up the oversized cat, and shut the door quickly. "Are you Shinichi's new pet?" she asked happily, easily supporting his weight. The assassin grumbled as she subjected him to those condescending coos and praises. She was a pretty girl. Points for the idiot boy. However, he had an escape to handle. Baring his claws, he made to make quick work of her firm hold.

Ran saw the action a moment before it was completed, and flicked the feline's nose sharply. "No, /bad/." he stared at her, had he been human, his eye's be twitching... and he'd have filled her with 18 bullet holes by this point.

_**Fucking broad...**_ he growled, not bothering to keep his voice down. He started as he was smacked again.

"Mind your manners, Mr." the girl stared at the feline, her eyes hard.

"Ran?" Shinichi asked, coming out of the kitchen, he was still wearing mitts and baring a broom. Ran stared at him, her eyes growing colder still.

"Were you HITTING him, Shinichi?" she asked.

"No." he replied. "He attacked little Ai-kun. I was /defending/." Ai peered around his legs, looking sad for the couple of cuts on her face. Gin snarled at the sight of Sherry. If he couldn't escape, he was getting a finger for a memento.

"I already told you to mind your manners. You're big, but my mother taught me how to handle a cat of ANY size." she replied, cuffing the very rude feline again. Gin was long since tired of her by now, and leaped away. He growled back at her, and then stalked off to watch from an unseen nook. Ai, when he passed, backed away hastily, much to his amusement.

_**Scared of me, vixen~? **_ He taunted. She didn't reward him with an answer.

* * *

Once his guests were gone, Shinichi found the number to the police department. He needed to know what he was doing with the assassin-turned-cat... err, cat-turned-assassin-turned-psychotic-feline, if Ai was telling the truth about the assassin being originally a cat.

It took 4 offices and 3 holds before he got the right people. Inspector Nakamouri, the head of the Kaito Kid task force, had been in the area, on a lead from the thief himself, when they'd spotted the distinct black porche parked in the ditch. The silver-haired assassin was alone, putting some clothing into the trunk, while several pounds of guns and ammunition burned some 500 hundred meters away. He, the car, and the clothing were brought in immediately, the spare cops put to make sure no one stole from the burning weaponry.

"Right now the clothing is being held, there was no clue as to where the others disappeared off to, despite leaving their clothing behind. It'll be returned to Megure's division... or you when it's been searched an eighth or ninth time, just to be sure." the inspector assured. "We are short on holding cells for... 'Odd' prisoners, we sent him to you so he wouldn't get too mangled before the court date... which may be moved. no one is entirely SURE how to judge a cat on 420 counts of murder, 680 counts of arson or explosives, 1082 counts of blackmail, 8000 counts of assault and or battery, 6000 counts of theft, government property or otherwise, and countless other crimes."

"So I just... 'Hold' him?" Shinichi asked.

"Hold him, feed him, and keep him alive and relatively unharmed. Within limits, I know he's a nasty piece of work... He killed two officers and ripped a third's hands beyond repair or usage, just to get him /in/ that crate... is he still in it?"

"No. no one bothered to mention who I was given before they ran off. There'll be no getting him back in, apparently." there was the sound of cussing, beating and more swearing for several minutes, before Nakamouri returned to the phone. Gin growled in Shinichi's other ear. He didn't understand this cat; however, he knew what the other was saying. He'd never felt so hated in his life, not even that one time, where that boy had plastic surgery to convict him of murder.

"Anyways, sorry about your luck." Nakamouri continued. "We'll make this up to you sometime."

"Joy." Shinichi sighed, and then hung up. He glared at Gin. Talking with the assassin, who may very well kill him before the night was out, was likely a worthless task. "We need to lay down ground rules, then, since you're stuck with me."

Gin rolled his eyes. However, he sat, and appeared to pay attention.

"You will stay inside or at least within the fenced area of this house. There are children in this neighborhood, and I don't know what your outlook on children is, but I'd rather not chance It." the look in the other's eyes was a clear 'fat chance'. Shinichi decided to ignore the look. "Second, I have no goddamn clue what cats eat, let alone what /you/ eat. You may end up with a lot of fish. Or kibble. I don't know." the assassin's eyes darkened. Contrary to belief, he /despised/ fish. Idiot Boy would wake up with them in his sheets, for certain. "No shenanigans." Gin hit him for that one. /as if/. "Ow, fine. No business in the house, no tearing up furniture, etc."

Gin stared at the other a moment, then lashed out again, leaving the other to nurse wounds as he went to nurse his pride. Yes, ok, he was a cat. But he was not a freaking retard! He'd been litter trained since 3 weeks, for heaven's sake!

Shinichi sighed. He'd gained no ground here. Standing, he went to find out if he had anything that could be edible to either of them. His luck, there was nothing that could honestly be considered an actual meal.

* * *

Gin was left to his thoughts as the idiot boy went to do his shopping. His muscles ached from disuse, and his forcibly agile gait slumped now into a downtrodden limp. He'd not used this form for... oh, a solid forty years, at least. He was still a young cat, by feline standards, as his feline body hadn't aged during his time masquerading as a human - a masquerade he was more than happy to continue, if given the chance.

For all he'd been born with four paws and a tail, he'd always had a partially human mindset. It came with speaking 'between'; the language between the humans and the animals. It was difficult to explain, even as a speaker. It was known instinctively, not through learning, and eighty percent of the time, a speaker didn't even notice that he or she spoke. He'd known he spoke only because his mother had, and her mother before her. Hence, when he'd spoken out for the first time, she'd recognized it immediately.

However, that was not the topic on his mind, even as he resisted the urges that every cat submitted to. His humanized brain was rationalizing still. And hating. The idiot boy's face was likely going to be imprinted upon him for the rest of his life by now. Just like Sherry, for being the traitorous one, of Anokata, for being The Boss... and Vodka... because vodka was /special/. Work partners and all that jazz. Labeling the detective as the dangerous one, simply because the idiot was... well, too much of an idiot to be the smart one that brought the organization down around his ears.

He hated being a cat. He couldn't do anything. Couldn't open doors, or look out windows or man a remo- he stared at the remote of the couch, and then grinned, baring numerous sharp teeth. He COULD technically watch TV… but he didn't want to, what with the idiot boy probably having nothing interesting or pornographic to watch. Not bothering with the couch, he tested his balance, and then made a leap for the window. Out of practice, and annoyed, he misjudged his leap, and barreled face-first into the window, which, for all being glass, gave way to the over-sized cat. He thought he heard a little girl scream, as he landed, still disoriented, and definitely not on his paws.

Standing quickly, Gin swayed, his ears ringing. He was in no condition for another jump, he knew. He caught his claws in the wooden ledge, only for them to shear through the small grip, and send him back to the ground.

A mad, disoriented Gin was not something that Ai would have liked the children near. However, Ayumi was persistent, and a moment later, she had picked up the disgruntled and disoriented feline, and was looking him over for any boo-boos.

"Aren't cats supposed to be GOOD at jumping?" Genta asked, staring at the big cat. "I mean, jeez, he's as big as you are!" Gin's hind paws nearly touched the ground. He glared at the other's comment about being a bad jumper. He was a WONDERFUL jumper. The key word was just 'was'. Silently he vowed to practice and get better at this ridiculousness. There was a skinnier boy beside Sherry. His first thought was 'nerd' as said child ranted about how cats were good at jumping. Then he switched his focus to Sherry. He purred at the thought of her demise. He just needed to hook his claws in the right area. The legs were too well guarded. However, her scrawny neck was wide open, as were the nice hit points directly behind the ear.

"AW~!" the girl holding him cooed. "He likes us!" she loosened her grip to search her pockets. Gin took his chance, and wriggled free, and took a running leap at Sherry. The fat kid got in his way. He was once again held against his will while the girl found what she was looking for. "I don't got any kitty treats." She admitted sadly. "But I know puppies like crackers. Would kitty like a cracker?"

Gin stared at the fistful of fish-shaped crackers. His pride and his stomach both clamored to be heard. Hand fed by a little girl? Or being fed? He'd not eaten since… lords, probably 12 hours before he'd been arrested, and changing back had been hard work. Entirely out of character from hunger, and wanting to confuse Sherry's hysterical claims that he hated children, he accepted the crackers. But not before knocking them to the ground. He had standards.

* * *

**read and review pweeze~! :3**


	3. Author's Note  Update

**Hey, you may notice the last two chapters are missing - they'll be back, i just noticed some GLARING errors within. :D and i PROMISE. they'll be back with a third to finish them off (or just a couple REALLLY long chapters, ive gotten into a 3000 word chapter average, need to keep in practice)**

**thanks for your patience with this fic, i know it's been a very long time :D (heh... SOTS is VERY busy making, college doesnt help ^^;;)  
**

* * *

in the meantime, there is a little preveiw on my DA page, go lookie. (mild hint/spoilers, giving you a better idea what's to come :) )

actually, a lot of spoilers... backstory actually... um...


End file.
